


Always

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short litt thing I wrote for a request on tumblr. The anon wanted Bro comforting Dave after a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Dave clawed at the sheet as he gasped for air. He rose to open his lungs managing to pull oxygen in before sobbing it out again. There was cold sweat running down his back his chest still heaving in uneven discomfort. He moved his legs so he could press his feet to the floor to give himself a reminder that this was real. The room he was in was real, the apartment was real, his brother snoring in the other room was real. What wasn’t real were the things of his dreams. The monsters and mayhem and his brother dying; that all had to be in his dreams.  
He stood up, like he always did on these nights, stalking into the hallway. His body still shook a little and he tried to hold everything in as best he could, but the closer he got to the futon the more he felt all of the pain bubble up inside him. Dave let out a small sob before quickly crawling onto the futon curling up near his brother’s chest.

“Lil’ man?” he asked. His brother’s voice was soft and full of sleep as Dave let himself be pulled onto Bro’s chest. He felt his brother’s arms wrap around him almost instinctively when Dave wrapped his own arms around him. Dave still shook little sobs breaking through his cool which he felt like he was scraping off the floor at this point. Bro ran his fingers through Dave’s soft hair letting Dave pour himself onto Bro’s shoulder. “It’s okay, it was just a dream,” he said.

The hyperventilating started again and Dave soon gasped for air against Bro’s chest. He couldn’t see clearly anymore, but he could hear his brother shush him quietly as he repeated soft reassurances that everything would be alright. Bro’s voice was soft and rhythmic, almost as though he was rapping a little concert only meant for Dave. It was a good while before Dave started to calm down enough to speak.

“You were,” Dave said. Bro cut him off quickly.

“It was just a dream Dave.”

“But you were dead! Getting eaten alive by a dog monster,” Dave said. He choked and swallowed hard trying not to cry anymore. He felt like he was letting his brother down, but it was hard to keep from letting it out. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying. It was just a dream.”

“No, it’s okay. It’s okay to cry Dave.” Bro squeezed Dave a little harder, holding him to his chest as he started to cry again. There was another long moment as Dave’s small sobs became the only sound in the room. Bro rocked him in his arms lightly trying to provide Dave enough comfort to calm him down. Eventually Dave’s sobs turned into deep heavy breathes as his body caught up with him.

“You’re not going to leave me like that are you?” Dave asked. He was muttering against Bro’s neck, his voice barely a whisper as he pressed his fingers into Bro’s back.

“No, Dave. I’ll always be here to protect you.”


End file.
